Episode 2 - Castle Caper Transcript
(The episode starts with Jang Keng and Tekirai staring at the bottle of Bald-Begone) Tekirai: (To the viewers) Oh hello! We're staring at the bottle full of Bald-Begone. Jang Keng: (To the viewers) Bald-Begone is a thing that Kaz got before he ordered it on T.V. Tekirai: (To the viewers) We made em with our magic wand. Because today... All the magic words starts with the sound "Ba". With this letter. (The Letter "B" came out of the magic wand) The Letter "B". Jang Keng: Bald-Begone starts with the letter "B". Hey somebody look at the label and see what it says. Tekirai: Says here. Bald-Begone has natural side-effects. One drink of this, and you'll be having hair in no time. Jang Keng: But beware... Hair grows in you for only 6 weeks. Tekirai: Can we drink it? I'm thirsty. Jang Keng: I don't think so, Tekirai. We need it in case of emergency. (Picks up a bottle of Bald-Begone and puts it away) Only when somebody is stealing something. Tekirai: Okay. Kaz: Jang Keng! Tekirai! Come on! We're heading toward the castle of Transylvania. Tekirai and Jang Keng: MEOW!! (Theme Song) Two Cats found a wand Wave it in the air All these magic words went flying everywhere If you need a friend To lend a helping hand Jang Keng and Tekirai Jang Keng and Tekirai: Say "Meow-a-Kazoo!" Anything is possible with PUFFY all you need is a word! Say the word Say the word! MEOW-A-KAZOO! Say it Say it! Let the music play it now! Say the word Say the word! Yumi: Woo Ooh Ooh Hoo! Jang Keng and Tekirai; Meow-a-Kazoo! Jang Keng and Tekirai: Meow!!! Title: "Jang Keng and Tekirai; Meow-a-Kazoo" Based on "Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi" Series Created By Sam Register Yumi: (Reading episode title off-screen) "Castle Caper" (The opening credits come up with the creators of the Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi series before the episode started then disappears as the Tour Bus drives all the way toward the castle of Transylvania) Kaz: Here we are, girls and cats. Castle of Transylvania. You get to rock and roll with all of the fans out there cheering you on. Tekirai: Meooooooooooow! Jang Keng: Meooooooooooow! Yumi: Come on, Kaz. Gimme a break. You know this is the castle where a band called The Talent Suckers used to live. Ami: Besides... Our little darlings; Jang Keng and Tekirai might get scared if they go inside the castle. Jang Keng: Scared? We're not scared. We have a magic wand. We can go wherever we like. Tekirai: That's right! Yumi: (To Jang Keng) Did you say something? Jang Keng: Meoooooow! Ami: For a second there, I thought I heard our cats talking like human. Tekirai: Meoooooow! Ami: Oh... I get it. You wanted Breakfast. Yumi: Hey, Kaz. Can you give our cats some breakfast here. They're hungry! Kaz: Oh sure. Breakfast coming right up. (Scene cuts to Jang Keng and Tekirai as Kaz brings them empty foodbowls near to them) Don't worry, darlings. Breakfast is on the way. Jang Keng: Wait a second... Breakfast. Tekirai: Hold that thought, Kaz. We'll make it. (Took out her magic wand) Let's see. The magic words starts with the letter "B" today. Does Breakfast start with the letter "B"? .......... Tekirai: Yeah it does! (The word "Breakfast" appears from her magic wand) What else starts with the letter "B"? Jang Keng: Oh oh. You can make... "Bread". (The word "Bread" comes out of her magic wand) Tekirai: And how about... "Bacon"? (The word "Bacon" comes out of her magic wand) Jang Keng: And... "Bagel"? (The word "Bagel" comes out of her magic wand) That's all the "B" words for breakfast. We should try them! Tekirai: All right! Breakfast with... Bread, Bacon and Bagel! (Waves her magic wand and four words filled in their foodbowls and they both appear as the real things like food) Kaz: WHA...? How'd you do that? Jang Keng: Magic. (High fives Tekirai) Tekirai: It's all in the risk with our magic wands. Kaz: Make sense to me. Enjoy...! Oh boy... Someday those cats better learn how to be real pets to Ami and Yumi like my dog Domo. Jang Keng and Tekirai: (Eats Bread, Bacon and Bagel from their foodbowls) Ami: Hey. What was that flash all of a sudden? Yumi: The cats have their foods filled up in their foodbowls. Tekirai: Yum. Jang Keng: Delicious. Ami: You are talking. I bet it has something to do with Kaz. Does it? Yumi: Hey! Where did you get those magic wands? Tekirai: We've found them near the jungle right before you girls and Kaz deal with the Crocs. Jang Keng: It gives us the ability to speak a lot more human. Yumi: Oh. Well I could sure eat a burger here. (The word "Burger" comes out of Jang Keng's wand) Jang Keng: Oh a word. Can you help us read it? Bur... Tekirai: Ger... Jang Keng: Bur... Tekirai: Ger... Jang Keng and Tekirai: What word is that? ........... Jang Keng: Yeah "Burger"! Ami: Oh. Jang Keng, Make Yumi a Pink Palace Cheeseburger! She'll love it! Jang Keng: I can do that. Yumi, here is your Pink Palace Cheese "Burger"!! (Wave her magic wand as the word "Burger" appears as a real thing like Pink Palace Cheeseburger wrapped around with tinfoil) Yumi: All right!! (Opens the tinfoil and there it was the Pink Palace Cheeseburger right in her hands) Thanks. (Eats it and gulps it down inside her belly) Tekirai: You're welcome. Ami: Now then... off to the castle. What fans awaits us here. Jang Keng and Tekirai: Meow!! Wait for us!! (Catches up with Puffy AmiYumi as they leave the tour bus along with Kaz as they saw the Transylvania Castle up ahead this close to here) Jang Keng: (Gulps) Yup. This must be the Castle of Transylvania all right. Tekirai: (Scared) Are you sure we're going in there? There's something spooky from the inside. Ami: Yes. We've been in there since we run into these vampire creatures who are rockstars too. Called themselves the talent suckers. Yumi: Legend says... that they have their powers to steal everybody's musical talents with their sinking teeth. Jang Keng and Tekirai: Meow-Wow!! Really!?! Kaz: Yes yes. We all heard that er bin legend. But we have a performing show to rehearse. Yumi: Ahh who cares? You cats can be the queens of this castle! Jang Keng: Queens!?! Tekirai: We can make us queens of the castle. (Waves the magic wand and the word "Queen" appeared) This word says... Qua....een. Jang Keng: Does queen start with the letter "B"? ............ Tekirai: Well let's try it. Jang Keng and Tekirai: Queen!! (They waved their magic wands and the word "Queen" went up in the air like so as that word hit them on their heads seeing lots of stars) Kaz: (Laughs) Yumi: Hey. The word "Queen" didn't work. Kaz: (Laughs) I know! I tried to frame the katz from using their magic wands. And it worked. (Laughing continues) Ami: Hold on! I see the problem. The word "Queen" has a letter "Q" in it. Yumi: And it doesn't start with the letter "B". Jang Keng: She's right. What letter is that? ............ Tekirai: That's right. It's the letter "Q" Not the letter "B". Ami: Oh. So "Queen" isn't that magic word today. (The word "Queen" disappears) Kaz: (Stops laughing) Ahh. So nice. Not to worry. I have my own things better than those magic wands. I've got two crowns in my hands. (He took out two queen crowns in each hand) Jang Keng and Tekirai: MEOW!!! Kaz: Going long! Here catch em! (Throws em in the air before when Jang Keng and Tekirai are about to catch em in their heads, The Talent Suckers; Vlad, Nicolai and Mitch showed up by pushing away the two cats as they got the crowns on their heads to make themselves kings except for Nicolai) Vlad: Well well... what do we have here? Ami and Yumi: Talent Suckers!! Vlad: The crown to the king's castle. Mitch: (Grunts) Nicolai: There's two crowns of the king's castle. Where's mine? Vlad: You two must be the pet cats of Puffy AmiYumi. Who are you two? Jang Keng: Jang Keng. Tekirai: Tekirai. Nicolai: Oh my gosh! Black is our favorite color to this cat. Mitch: (Grunts) Vlad: (Slaps Nicolai in the face) Nicolai, we're always black you fool. Anyways..., This here is our castle. And we're keeping the crowns on their heads as we crown ourselves kings of the castle and Nicolai our servant. Nicolai: Why me? Vlad: Because you must do whatever we say when Mitch and I are kings of this here Transylvania Castle. Mitch: (Grunts) Vlad: And as for you, Puffy AmiYumi. Best stay out of our way. Cause we are about to perform the concert for our manager. Let's go, Suckers. This castle is ours to rule. (He, Mitch and Nicolai went inside the castle of Transylvania to perform) Jang Keng: Well that was weird. Tekirai: Yeah. We are about to be queens of this castle and somehow..., These vampires suckers took our crowns. Ami: Don't worry, kitties. We'll get you into that castle no sweat. Yumi: What we need is something scary that will really drive those crazy vampires out of this castle. Like Bats or Monsters. Tekirai: Wait. Which words that start with the letter "B"? Bats... or Monsters? ........... Tekirai: Yeah! Bats! They start with the "Ba" sound and the letter "B". Let's try it! (The word "Bats" comes out of her magic wand) "Bats!" (She waves her magic wand and the word "Bats" appears as real three things) Bat #1: EEK! Bat #2: EEK! Bat #3: EEK! Jang Keng: Listen up, Bats. We want you to fly around the Talent Suckers and give em a scare of their lives. That way Ami and Yumi can perform for the concert. Bats: Eek Eek! (They flew all the way inside the castle) Yumi: This outta scare em off easily. Kaz: Uh... I wouldn't say that. According to this, vampires are attractive to bats as their own pets like my Dog Domo and your cats. Ami and Yumi: Ai-Ki-Wha!?!?! Jang Keng and Tekirai: MEOW!?!?! Kaz: You heard me. Everybody loves pets. (The bats flew inside the castle as they saw the Talent Suckers rehearsing for the concert) Bats: EEEEK!!! Nicolai: Vlad, look! Up there! Mitch: (Grunts questionably) Vlad: Bats! Bats: EEK!! Nicolai: Someone must've sent you to scare us off and out of the castle. Mitch: (Grunts) Vlad: These bats will make a perfect pet for us to keep. How's about we name them. Nicolai: Hmm... I know! How about I name you three... Nip... Butter and Bap? Nip: Eek! Butter: Eek! Bap: Eek! Vlad: Idiot! (Hits Nicolai on the head) Only I give the names around here for these here bats. Nicolai: But that's the only names I could think of for three bats. Vlad: Well then... Nip, Butter and Bap it is. As your first ruler of this castle we want you bats to keep an eye on any invaders for getting inside our castle. We're trying to rehearse this here music. Nip, Butter and Bap: Eek! (They do so as they keep an eye out for invaders with their eyes in the sky. But Jang Keng and Tekirai's plan didn't work) Jang Keng: The plan didn't work. Tekirai: I know. Those bats work for The Talent Suckers now. Kaz: See I told you! They're related to each other. Nip, Butter and Bap: EEK!! Jang Keng: Now what? Tekirai: We need another way inside the castle. Yumi: I have an idea. But it's gonna take some music. Puffy style. Ami: Now you're talking. (They took out their instruments and started playing some music) Kaz: That's the sprint, girls! We'll show those Talent Suckers who's better at rock and roll. Vlad: What is that awful music and sound coming from outside!?! Mitch: (Grunts) Nicolai: It's those Puffy AmiYumi girls doing that rock and roll on our turf. Vlad: Nip, Butter, Bap! Keep them out of our castle! Nip, Butter and Bap: EEK!! Vlad: We will not invaders inside our castle. Not with us sucking their talent. Song: "Our Friend the Queen" Vlad: No invaders, no cats, no managers! No invaders, no cats, no managers! Jang Keng and Tekirai: (Singing) We've found this castle and crown for us. We even made the rugs for us to chew. But we weren't expecting Talent Suckers to take em'. Vlad: No invaders, no cats, no managers! Jang Keng and Tekirai: (Singing) What if they eat the royal jam? Juggle our majesty's pots and pans? We've got to stop them before they could break 'em! Ami and Yumi: (Singing) Our friend the Queens! The castle and crown belong to them! I know we're gonna get 'em back again! Get out The Talent Suckers and put the Queens back in! Jang Keng and Tekirai: (Singing) Put the queens back in! Vlad: No invaders, no cats, no managers! No invaders, no cats, no managers! Jang Keng and Tekirai: (Singing) Everything start out perfectly! How did things get so Vampire-ly? They messed up everything we were creating! Vlad: No invaders, no cats, no managers! Ami and Yumi: (Singing) Our cats are ready to reign again. We'll do whatever it takes for them. If we're invaders, then let's start invading! Jang Keng and Tekirai: (Singing) Our friend the queen! The Castle and Crown belong to us! I know we're gonna get em' back again! and Yumi: (Singing) Our friend the queen! Get out The Talent Suckers and put the queens back in! Ami and Yumi: (Singing) Put the queens back in! Vlad: No invaders, no cats, no managers! No invaders, no cats, no managers! No invaders, no cats, no managers! No invaders, no cats, no managers and no Puffies! (Song ends) Kaz: Well done, girls! This song is definitely the one for the show in Las Vegas! Yumi: Thanks, Kaz. Ami: Well now what should we do? The puffy style didn't work. Jang Keng: What we need is another "B" word. Tekirai: Ooh ooh! How about Bumblebees!? That starts with the letter "B". Jang Keng: Good idea. (Waves the magic wand as the word "Bumblebees" appear from her magic wand) Does Bumblebees start with the letter "B"? .......... Jang Keng: Yeah it does! Let's try it. We're gonna scare those Talent Suckers with a bunch of... "Bumblebees" (Waves her magic wand and the word "Bumblebees" poofs as they appear as real things) Bumblebees: (Buzzes as they all got inside the castle by buzzing all around the room) Nicolai: Bees!! Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!!! Mitch: (Grunts) Vlad: Not in our castle they're not. Good thing we brought our special bug spray. The Bumblebee gone. (Sprays the Bumblebee gone) Shoo, you pesky bumblebees shoo! Bumblebees: (Buzz off scared as they got out of the castle) Tekirai: Hey! Where are you bees going? Jang Keng: Get in there and bee scary! Kaz: There's gotta be somewhere inside this castle. But who or where? Jang Keng: (Then takes out a Bottle of Bald-Begone) I think I got an idea. Teki, are you thinking what I'm thinking? Tekirai: Yeah. I know what you're thinking. Jang Keng and Tekirai: (Looks at Kaz by smiling) Kaz: Why are you looking at me like that? (And Jang Keng makes Kaz drink the bottle of Bald-Begone) Jang Keng: That's right! Drink up, Kaz. Kaz: (Stomach growls) Ugh!! (He goes under a deep transformation as hair grows everywhere in his body and his eye pupils turn red with anger and claws grew from his fingernails and lots of wolf teeth growing from his mouth as he's now become Were-Kaz) Ami: What the? Yumi: Bald-Begone? How did our cats get it? Tekirai: Just you watch. Were-Kaz: (Growls then busts inside the castle by breaking the castle door and howls) Vlad: It's gonna take lots of bees to scare off the Talent Suckers like this. Nicolai: A-wa-wa-wa-wa-wa-wa-wa-wa-wa-wa...! Vlad: Nicolai, spit it out! What is it you fool? Nicolai: A WERE-KAZ!!!!! Were-Kaz: (Growls at The Talent Suckers and howls) Vlad, Nicolai and Mitch: WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!! (Runs for their lives and hides underneath the couch) Were-Kaz: (Starts to wreck everything inside the castle with his claws and growls and howls) Jang Keng and Tekirai: (Got inside the castle) Ami and Yumi: (Got inside the castle too) Were-Kaz: (Growls and howls and continues wrecking everything in the castle) Vlad, Nicolai and Mitch: (Hiding underneath the couch in fear) Were-Kaz: (Growls then started to turn back to his human normal self with hair on his head) Mitch: (Grunts) Kaz: Ohh. Hey! I have hair! So nice! Vlad: (Comes out from underneath the couch and so does Mitch and Nicolai) Wait. That's no werewolf. That's a manager Kaz. Nicolai: Ohh. I knew that. Vlad: Which means... Invaders are here! Tekirai: Now what, Jang Keng? We need another "B" word. Jang Keng: You're right. Come on, Tekirai. Jang Keng and Tekirai: (Took out their magic wands) Meow-a-ka-zam meow-a-kazoo give us a word to scare off the Talent Suckers! (Waves their magic wands and the word "Bald-Begone" appears) Tekirai: Thanks. Jang Keng: Can you help us read it? I'll read the first part. Tekirai: And I'll read the second part. Jang Keng: This word says... "Bald" Tekirai: And this word says... "Begone" Jang Keng: "Bald". Tekirai: "Begone". Jang Keng and Tekirai: What word is that? .......... Jang Keng and Tekirai: Bald Begone! Tekirai: Hmm where have we seen this word before? Jang Keng: Maybe if we drink it, it'll scare them right out of their own castle. Tekirai: Good idea! Let's try it! Jang Keng and Tekirai: Bald Begone!! (The word "Bald Begone" poofs as the real thing appears in a bottle) Jang Keng: And now to add two little straws in the bottle. Tekirai: Yeah. (They do so as they put in straws in the bottle of Bald Begone) Vlad: We're gonna suck you invaders with our teeth once and for all. Kaz: Please don't take my talent. Tekirai: Payback time, Jang Keng! Jang Keng: Fangs and teeth, hair we come. Jang Keng and Tekirai: (Drinks the Bald-Begone with their straws and grew lots of fur and lots of teeth and claws) GRRRRRRRRRRRRR!!!!! (Walks slowly over toward the Talent Suckers) ROARS Vlad, Nicolai and Mitch: WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!! (Runs for their lives right outside by accidentally dropping two crowns on the ground as Nip, Butter and Bap followed them) Vlad: Let's get outta here!! There's monsters in the castle!! Nicolai: Scary monsters everywhere!! Mitch: (Grunts as he, Nicolai and Vlad drove off on their tour bus with their three pet bats by their sides) Jang Keng and Tekirai: GRRRRRRRRRRRR!!! ROARS Kaz: Please don't eat me! I'm too chewy! (But Jang Keng and Tekirai go back to their cute and cat selves) Huh? Where'd did they go? Jang Keng: Are you okay, Kaz? Tekirai: Did we scare you? Kaz: The monsters! Monsters I'd tell you. They have lots of teeth and hair and claws trying to scare off those Talent Suckers and me! Tekirai: (Giggles) That was us. Kaz: You? Jang Keng: We saved your life. Kaz: Thank you. Ami: Hey. (Picks up the crowns up on the floor) I've found these two crowns on the floor before the Talent Suckers accidentally dropped them on the floor like it was cursed or something. Yumi: (Picks up a bottle of Bald-Begone) And Bald-Begone. I feel so sorry for whoever drank this. Kaz: (Laughs nervously) Ami: Anyway... I guess we know who the real queens are in this castle. (Jang Keng and Tekirai smiled happily to each other as the scene cut to them sitting on the royal throne) I hereby crown you two queens of this here castle. Kaz: My little darling cats. (Hugs Jang Keng and Tekirai and kissed them) Tekirai: Can you believe it? We have become the queens of the castle! Jang Keng: And we scared off the Talent Suckers right out of their own castle with our monster looks. All thanks to Bald Begone. Yumi: I'm not so sure about that. That Bald Begone you cats drank have major side effects. (And Kaz, Jang Keng and Tekirai go bald as their hair and fur comes off) Kaz: YOU THINK!?!?! Ami, Yumi, Jang Keng and Tekirai: (All laughed as we end the episode with a gag and goes to the scene with Ami Onuki hosting the show entitled "Animal Words with Ami Onuki") Ami: "Animal Words" with Ami Onuki. Today I am going to teach you an animal word that begins with the letter "B". And for today animal words are... Buffalos, Bulls, Baboons, Bears, Beavers, Birds and Bunnies! Together all the animals I love start with the letter "B" and they make such good friends. You see why they're such good friends. Sometimes they each have they're own habitat to live in. Bears live in the cave where they can sleep. Baboons live in the trees where they can swing. Beavers have their dams to build. Birds can fly in the sky. Bunnies live in the garden or in the grass fields. But for Bulls and Buffalos they were born together in the wildlife. Buffalos and Bulls: MOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!! Birds: (Chirps) Bunnies: (Hop) Beavers: (Slaps their tails and chatters) Baboons: (Hoots and Howls) Bears: (Growls) Ami: I didn't even see how these "B" animals can make such animal noises. THE END (End Credits) Cat #1: Meow meow meow meow. Cat #2: Meow meow meow meow. Cat #3: Meow meow meow. Cat #4: Meow meow meow. Jang Keng and Tekirai: Meow-a-kazoo. Cat #5: Meow meow meow meow. Cat #6: Meow meow meow meow. Cat #7: Meow meow meow. Cat #8: Meow meow meow. Jang Keng and Tekirai: Meow-a-kazoo. All Cats: Do do do do do. Keng: Meow! Do do do do do. Meow! Do do do do do. Keng and Tekirai: Meow! Do do do do do. What? Meow meow meow meow-a-kazoo!! "Renegade Animation" ("ニック・ジュニア" Nickelodeon Productions) playing) Men: See ya! TM Copyright @ 2017 Nickelodeon/Nick Jr/Renegade Animation Category:List of season one transcripts Category:List of episode transcripts